Silence in the Mist
by Angelus Eros Weiss
Summary: Naruto was in a mission when he gets taken by no other than Hoshigaki Kisame. Now as the two spend more time with each other Kisame starts to see himself in Naruto.
1. Kidnap

Silence in the Mist

By Angelus Eros Weiss  
Sorry if I get OOC

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Rated : T

Warning : Foul Language

Genre : Action/Adventure / General

Summary : Naruto was in a mission when he gets taken by no other than Hoshigaki Kisame. Now as the two spend more time with each other Kisame starts to see himself in Naruto.

Angelus Eros Weiss back with another fic. I love the rumor about Kisame having a Bijuu (tailed beast) contained in him, the three-tailed shark, Isonade. That is why I am placing it here in my fic. Anyway, this does not have yaoi or Shounen ai in it.

Yaoi / Shounen ai fan girls : NOOOOO!

-cough- Yeah, gomen. If there comes a part you feel like it's gay… you're misunderstanding it (but if you Shounen ai/yaoi fan girls wanna think of it that way, fine with me!). Now RRE!(Read, review and enjoy!)

Chapter I : Kidnap

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was currently doing a mission, sent to the far reaches of the east of fire country's forest, just to pick herbs there. All that trouble to head there just to pick some herbs for a young woman who has been researching them. Though it is not just some everyday herb, she was looking for, so it was not actually a simple task. Kakashi ordered the team to split up to cover more ground in search for that certain type of herb. Leaving our hero Uzumaki Naruto alone with no one to be able to protect him from the dangers that come about, ready to strike.

Naruto looked from left to right trying to find the item they wished to seek. He even had to make clones of himself to no avail; it was nowhere. Naruto started to get annoyed, he should have gotten a more challenging mission than just picking herbs, yeah, this is challenging but this was not what he meant. I leaped towards the ground, landing safely on the soft grass. He heard some rustling in the bushes, making him turn around and take out a kunai. When suddenly there came out a little white rabbit that just looked straight at him with its eyes, the blonde gave out a sigh of relief when suddenly the rabbit ran in fear.

Naruto wondered of what could have made the rabbit run away like that when suddenly he felt a strong hit at the back of his head making him pass out. When he woke up, he was tied up and being carried away by some man. When he looked up, he knew who it was, it was Hoshigaki Kisame, like before, there was something that made Naruto stare at Kisame and I mean just stare at him.

Kisame noticed what Naruto was doing and gave out a snarl, "You know, you're annoying me." he said as he looked straight ahead and continued on walking. Kisame hated it when people stared at him and Naruto was no exception. Still, Naruto just looked at him and never took his eyes off Kisame. As they went farther away from the location where Team 7 was supposed to be, Kisame just grew more and more annoyed of Naruto and so threw him on to the ground.

This made Naruto snap out of his trance, "What was that for?" he yelled out, as he felt the pain when he landed on his butt on to the ground. He had a hard fall there and it hurt.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Kisame growled, sitting down at the bottom of the tree and placing his sword to his side. He was alone this time Itachi was not with him. Meaning, he had to go get Naruto by himself and it was a pure success. Now, he had to get Naruto back to their base but before that, he had to stop for a little rest, especially when Naruto would not stop on staring at him.

The kitsune tried to get out of the ropes tied around him but he could not, not even a budge. It was that tight. It was already getting dark meaning that he had been unconscious for quite some time. When suddenly Naruto heard Sakura's voice calling him, saying that they have already found the flower and that he should already show up.

Naruto was about to yell back when suddenly Kisame grabbed his Samehada and pointed it at him. "Yell, I promise, I will find her…" Kisame threatened, glaring at Naruto, "and when I do, I will make sure she dies slowly."

Silence and only the voice of Sakura starting to fade away into the distance, he did not really expect that the Akatsuki in this mission would capture him. He is going to die and he could not even do anything about it. He started to tremble no one will be able to help him now, he was going to die, Kisame just snickered, withdrew his sword and asked, "Scared?"

Naruto shook his head in denial, even though most of him answered "yes". The blue-skinned ninja laughed at the younger one's pathetic attempt to act brave. "Now I have this one question to ask you." Kisame continued, leaning back on the tree behind him, "Why are you so scared?"

Naruto has not heard that much about Akatsuki, but what he heard contained sayings that they were an evil organization. In addition, he had heard from Jiraiya that they have been extracting Bijuus out from jinchuurikis, making them die in the process. "You can't take the Kyuubi out of me!" he yelled out somehow surprising Kisame, making the demon shark drop his sword. "I can't die until I become Hokage!"

Kisame just gave out a sigh when he heard Naruto's words, making the little boy wonder. He stood up and came near the younger one as he placed his sword on his back. He then kneeled down, very much close to the kitsune. He knew what the younger one was thinking. "What do you know about good or evil anyway?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think? I hope you read the next chapter!


	2. Answers

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

**Special Thanks** to **endolphins**, thanks for reviewing.

Angelus Eros Weiss back with another chapter if Silence in the Mist! I hope that people found it good. Anyway, let's get on with chapter 2!

Chapter II : Answers

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gave out a few blinks and thought of what Kisame said, once he thought about it, he felt as if he really did not know what good or evil is. He thought hard about it and nothing came to his mind. Kisame just grimaced and pushed the kid making Naruto fall to the ground. "Pathetic…" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Naruto exclaimed angered by what Kisame did to him as he struggled to break free just to squeeze the life out of the demon shark. Like before, it was useless. Naruto began to think of every curse that he knew of as he looked at Kisame.

Kisame was amused of what the blonde was doing, it reminded him so much of someone. No, now's not the time to think about it, he thought to himself when suddenly he gave out a yawn. Expected, with all those sleepless nights trying to make sure he would get the container of the Kyuubi. Though this is not the place to spend the night, Hatake Kakashi must be searching for Naruto and will be most likely to find him being the skilled ninja he is. Though Kisame does not mind if he encounters the man who killed Zabuza, it might be even interesting for him, being Zabuza was also the member of the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist'. He had to avoid unnecessary fighting though; he might even lose Naruto if he was careless. The blue-skinned ninja then grabbed the enraged kitsune and carried him with one arm, continuing with his travel farther to the east.

As every step was done, he started to calm down, Naruto then became silent in the end. Still thinking about what Kisame meant with those words he had said before. Naruto just stared at the ground; he could not help but think about it. Until he decided to ask the older man instead, "What is good and evil anyway?" he asked, looking up with his clear, blue, innocent eyes. "You know, by the time you said those words, I couldn't answer it anymore."

"What is good and evil?" Kisame continued; it was a very long time since he managed to talk like this and I mean a long time since he could not answer Itachi in this sort of way for the Uchiha needed something straight to the point. "Everyone is a mixture of both and to tell you the truth, the two have no definition."

This puzzled Naruto, Kisame just said that everyone is a mixture of both and suddenly he says that they have no definition. He just could not understand it. What Kisame said was deep though, only that… it did not make sense to him at all. "Hey, is this the way to the Akatsuki base?" Naruto said nervously, remembering where Kisame is heading to with him.

Kisame just looked straightforward into the direction where he was heading to, "Mind your own business kid." He said as he went farther and farther into the east. Naruto was not sure if it was really the Akatsuki base since he had no idea where it was hidden in the first place. Until they reached a cliff and on the bottom was a dockyard, having every kind of ships waiting for goods and passengers, Kisame then dropped the boy to the ground. "Do you know any jutsus that could disguise you?" Kisame said, taking off his Akatsuki cloak.

"N-nani?"

---

A man with midnight blue hair, white gold eyes, wearing a Kirigakure Jounin jacket and a large sword at his back came walking towards a booth where the tickets and room reservations for the ships were sold. Kisame had to disguise himself as a normal Jounin from Kirigakure, registered in the Bingo book so he was famous and bounty hunters would love to get their hands on him, though he would kick their ass anytime he wanted, still, gotta avoid carelessness. He gave out a sigh and got two tickets and one room but we are just wondering. Where is Naruto?

"Whoa check her out!" yelled a man in the area, making Kisame turn around as he placed his payment on the table. A woman with long blonde hair, beautiful azure eyes, wearing a white kimono draped with elegantly pink cherry blossoms. The obi tied to her waist accented her body form, making her look more alluring. Her hair decorated with ornaments that sounded like chimes as if signaling the people to welcome her entrance. She walked silent towards the now disguised Hoshigaki Kisame and looked at him in the eyes, even making a certain member of the Akatsuki blush in her presence and look away trying to hide his face while cursing.

'It is that brat all right… why did he have to overdo it?' Kisame thought to himself, desperately hiding his blushing face as he took the tickets and room number. Oh, he just wished that Naruto did not have to go that far in disguising himself. Oh fuck it… he cannot help it, Naruto had to use a jutsu to make him look like some hot sexy woman!

Unknown to him, Naruto or should I say… Naruko was already behind and tapped him on his shoulder. "Sakana-kun, we should be going now." She said in an, oh so assuring voice that men could just not get enough of. Kisame reminded himself to kick Naruto's ass later on.

When he was about to leave with the room number and tickets, all of a sudden, the man in charge laughed, "One room eh?" he said, in a way that people a few meters away could understand and Kisame reminded himself once again to shave this guy's head off if he gets the chance to.

---

As Naruko entered the room Kisame locked the door behind him and gave a direct kick on Naruko's butt making her slam to the wall just right in front of her making her poof into smoke and turn back into a kid. Naruto rubbed his bottom as he landed on the ground, he was untied now but he still could not escape after the threats Kisame said to him. "Fucktard…" Naruto muttered under his breath. "What the fuck was that for huh?"

"I ask for a disguise not a sex change, bastard!" Kisame exclaimed as a puddle formed right below him due to the cancellation of the jutsu he used to disguise himself. "And what's with calling me a fish?" As you all would now, Sakana means fish. Naruto twitched at what Kisame called him.

The blonde then stood up and stomped his foot forward, "What the fuck did you just call me retard?" he yelled back even if he did know that he was in no position to curse an Akatsuki member like that. Sometimes he could not control his emotions.

"Anything wrong with that shittard?"

"Dumbtard!"

"Blondetard!"

Moreover, so their cursing with the word 'tard' in the end went on for a complete hour until they ran out of words in their vocabulary that could go with 'tard'. Oh, such is the life of these two.

"Sharktard!"

"Foxtard!"

"Pedotard!"

"Homotard!"

Silence…

There as I said, they ran out of words. They thought about more but could not think of a single word that they have not used. Stumped, they decided to end their little argument by looking away from each other. Kisame totally forgetting that he was arguing with a little kid who he could just kick on the butt anytime he wanted and Naruto totally forgetting that he was arguing with a tall man that could kick him on the ass anytime.

When suddenly Naruto broke the silence, "When are we going to get _there_?" he asked not sure of what will happen to him in the near future. Talk about a sudden change of mood.

"Judging by the speed of the boat and the time wasted here, only half an hour or so." Kisame said with his eyes lazily looking towards the window. "Hey kid," Kisame called, attracting Naruto's attention. "I heard that Sasuke left Konoha."

Just thinking about that and his current captured state made Naruto look down. He could not keep his promise to Sakura anymore; he would not be able to bring back Sasuke. Naruto was disappointed himself, letting himself get captured so easily. What kind of ninja was he?

Kisame noticed the sad look on Naruto's face making him smirk as he sat down on a chair. "Hey kid, you know what's more painful than losing someone you love?" Kisame asked the boy, making Naruto who was still looking down shake his head slowly, thinking that it is impossible to find something even more painful than that. "Knowing that, you didn't even do anything about it." Kisame sighed as he leaned on his chair and looked up.

Naruto then looked at him and gave out a few blinks, on those words that Kisame said to him. He did do something to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha. From he just heard from the older man in front of him, he must have lost someone, very much dear to him. Naruto scratched his head in thought or maybe he just knows these things… probably greeting cards… who knows? When suddenly Naruto noticed something, what are greeting cards?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time alone could not heal sins… but only time could heal the wounds of losing loved ones… eventually you cannot help but sometimes get scars… ironic isn't it? Next Chapter, Chapter 3: Sins._

As you could see in this fic, I'm exploring different genres… so this sort of… words in Italic above… doesn't really say what genre I'm placing next chapter so it's unexpected. Anyway, hoped you like my fic!


	3. Sins

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

**Special Thanks** to **DemonChild656** and **HikaruOfArrow** for reviewing chapter 2!

Angelus Eros Weiss, back with Silence in the Mist, thank you to the reviewers once again and all those who faved this! Sorry if I update late, I am working on a costume for a cosplay on May 21. If you are a resident of the Philippines, it's a convention held for the opening of SM Mall of Asia. If you do not know where it is located, try asking around or wait for the announcement on Hero TV, they would probably give out the address. I'll be cosplaying as Kisame so try finding a midget Kisame, cause I'm only 5"3, last time I checked I am… see a midget! If you're interested on cosplaying on that date, then go, cosplay man! It's free for all! If you cannot cosplay then it is okay. Anyway, you should not miss that two-day main event! Hope I could meet you there! Anyway, hope you like this fic! RRE!

Chapter 3 : Sins

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame and Naruto had already gone off the ship and the demon shark had once again tied up the little boy before he continued with his journey. Naruto noticed something about the forest they went through; the place was damp and moist. It was full of mists and it seems that Kisame was fully adapted to this climate and his pace started to speed up along with his stamina starting to rise.

Naruto suddenly remembered about Iruka teaching him and his classmates in class on the different climates in the shinobi world. Naruto did not pay much attention to it though so he was not sure of what country he was in. Sometimes he just wished he had paid attention to Iruka's lessons, he could have known a thing or two.

When suddenly Kisame dropped him and crouched behind a rock. "You could just gently place me do-!" Naruto cut off when Kisame suddenly placed his hand on Naruto's lips telling him to keep quiet.

"Kid, try your best to hide your chakra." Kisame whispered, as he looked at the side of the rocks seeing the ANBU, it was not Konoha's ANBU, this location was too far to be a part of Konoha's boundary so they had no right to actually send ANBU here and search the area without the permission of the ruling hidden village's Kage.

Naruto then gave out a quick peek and saw what Kisame did. ANBU, he was about to yell out for help when suddenly, "Don't even think of asking them for help, ANBUs of Kirigakure kill anyone they think is suspicious, it's not normal for shinobis in Konoha to suddenly appear here you know." Kisame said as he slowly grabbed his Samehada's handle as if he was readying himself to attack.

Kirigakure, Naruto heard it clearly, He then looked at Kisame's head protector, he used to be a shinobi from Kirigakure, now what's he doing here? When suddenly Kisame jumped out from his hiding place, alerting every ANBU in the scene that an S Class Criminal is present and of course Kisame is in their most wanted list.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," continued an ANBU who wore a dog mask as he took out a scroll, opened it and started to read aloud its contents, "Wanted for charges in transporting illegal goods, coup de' tat and assassinating Kirigakure's feudal lords, businessmen and even the Mizukage. The council has ordered that you should be killed on the spot." The ANBU then rolled up the scroll and placed it back into his pack.

Kisame just gave out a grin and snickered, "I'm still famous with the council, that figures." He then observed the other members of the ANBU, this one who just read about his 'charges' seemed to be the oldest in this group judging by the body structure, not all of them were men typical. The others are young seemed to be in the ages of seventeen until their early twenties "I never knew Kirigakure's standards became so low ever since they stopped placing their academy students into fights to the death." Kisame said, purposely taunting the members of the ANBU to come and charge at him. "Wait, if that thing was still on, you amateurs must be dead by now."

As Kisame had planned, most of the members of ANBU responded to his taunt and charged towards the ex-mist nin. One female ANBU drew her katana and slashed it towards the Akatsuki. Kisame just stepped to the side, grabbed the woman by her mask, and slammed the back of her head on to the large rock behind him, smashing her skull into pieces. To Kisame, man, woman, he does not care, they are both people only of a different sex, they are human, no difference at all.

Kisame then swung his sword towards another ANBU tearing his top along with the skin on his torso. He held his body in pain; he thought he was going to be cut in half already. When suddenly Kisame said, "Remember, my sword does not slice… it shaves!" The ANBU member's torn torso began to feel numb and weak. He remembered, Kisame's sword it eats chakra.

Behind the huge rocks, Naruto sat there quietly tied up, freaked out by the blood dripping millimeters away from his left. He did not know what was happening but he could just hear it and for some reason he wanted to just take a quick peek. He was shocked when he saw the smashed head of one of the ANBUs. There was Kisame having fun, fighting them but why is it that one of them was just standing there? When suddenly that ANBU with a dog mask's head turned to his direction, Naruto quickly went down, breathing hard. Did he just see him? No way, the blonde noticed that there was water up to his waist (while sitting). Okay this was bad, it was getting dark and the water is getting higher.

Back to Kisame, he had wounded several more of his enemies. Kisame looked down, the water level is rising, if Naruto attempts to try walk on it, then they might sense him. He had to stop playing and finish them off, damn he got careless. The ANBU knew that it is foolish to fight him directly. They then used Kirigakure no jutsu, enveloping everything in a thick mist. They then surrounded the Akatsuki and started attacking him until Kisame suddenly turned into water. Mizu bunshin… the basic jutsu every mist nin knows.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame! (Water Release: Five Eating Sharks!)"

One after another, Kirigakure's ANBU was attacked causing a panic. It was as if, Kisame could see them and they could not. Their plan backfired. When the thick mist produce by their jutsus vanished, there floated the body of many ANBUs… idiots. Kisame was not an 'S Class' for nothing.

Until, there stood in the middle of the battlefield the one wearing a dog mask with one of his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and his other hand pointing a kunai right at the boy. "Kisame if you don't drop your sword another one will die because of you!"

Another one will die because of him… Kisame's grip on his sword started to loosen when he heard those words. He could not help but fall into silence and remember his past.

_I remember that time when I was young, I was so happy then, I passed the preliminaries of Kirigakure's Chunin exams. I ran towards my home, excited of telling my master about it but when I arrived at the door, it was open and there I saw his body lying on the floor bloodied. I was shocked; slowly I went towards his body, hoping he was still alive…hope… it was the last thing that I had but it was useless my master was dead._

_I saw a piece of paper on top of him; I took it and read its contents. The Mizukage ordered him to be killed; I knew it was because of me. The Mizukage wanted to control me for his own benefit. He was power hungry. He saw my master as a threat of me going against him. I wanted to cry but the tears just won't show…_

_Ever since the time Kirigakure found out about his death, people started to whisper every time I passed by, well it wasn't as if they have not done it before but I knew that this time the contents were different. It was about me killing the only person who ever thought of me as an equal and not a demon. Killing the person who loved me like I was his own. Killing the only person who taught me everything I know._

_Somehow, even I believed what they said of me killing my master. I believe even though I knew the truth that I did not because I knew it was really me. That sin I have committed of killing him but not with my own bare hands. It was not me but it was me…_

Kisame's grip on his Samehada suddenly tightened. "Kill him then." Kisame said straightly towards the dog-masked ANBU. Naruto was stunned; Kisame would just let him die so easily. "After you kill him, I'll kill you… come to think of it do you have a wife or maybe even children? Cause I swear I will kill them right in front of you, I'll kill them... and trust me I'm not own of those merciful types…"

The ANBU was furious when he heard this he pushed Naruto away, drew his katana and attacked Kisame. The ex-mist gave out a puff of his breath and then ran towards the ANBU. The next thing you know they were already right pass each other. The ANBU stood their, took off his mask and gave out a chuckle. "To think you used to be that annoying idiot sensei had to put up with Kisame." The ANBU said dropping his katana. "Is it just me or did you change?" When you looked at him, it was if half of his body's skin was peeled, and huge portions of his flesh started to fall until he collapsed himself.

"Trust me… It's just you, old teammate." Kisame replied as he turned around to see what was left of his ex-teammate's body floating on the water. Naruto could not believe what he just witnessed, he then turned to Kisame, he was about to yell at him for killing his old friend when suddenly, he noticed something. If he looked deep enough into the Kisame's eyes, it was as if he wanted to cry.

_But the tears just won't show…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_That demon inside you protects you because if you die it dies as well. Don't depend on it too much there will be times when it will abandon you…"_

_-Hoshigaki Kisame (Chapter 4: Abandonment)_

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review, it is very much appreciated –bows- I must spread the love for Kisame! I won't let Kisame be so underrated! He's hot dammit!XDDD


	4. Abandonment

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

**Special Thanks** to **isthisparadise, Nekotsume, Skins Thunderbomb, Angel of Forgotton Souls, Kai Dragoon and HikaruOfArrow** thank you to you guys have reviewed chapter 3!

I don't know what to say! Wah! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter IV: Abandonment

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You dug a grave for him…" Naruto said, as he stood beside Kisame right before the grave of the ANBU. The kitsune scratched the back of his head, "I didn't expect you to dig a grave for him really."

Kisame just gazed upon the grave of his ex-teammate for a while and then looked at Naruto, "I killed him so it's proper that I should give him a place to rest." He said to the kitsune, when suddenly a few drops of rain came falling down from the sky. Kisame looked up; well that was one nice time for it to rain. He then turned around and started walking, "We have to go now." Kisame said, wearing his kasa (bamboo hat).

Naruto pouted and followed Kisame, "We're going to travel under the rain?" he groaned, speeding his pace to walk just right beside the older man. Naruto did not like it when it rained; to him it seemed to diminish the glow in every object, also it gets his clothes soaked wet.

Kisame sighed, took off his Kasa and placed it on Naruto's head. "It might not be much but it will help you." Naruto looked up with his innocent azure eyes at Kisame. He was learning things about the Akatsuki he had not expected before. Except, he just wished he would get untied from the ropes.

The rain started to fall down harder, along with the wind, so the two got soaked, the kasa helped Naruto but it was just that the wind had to help him get wet. Good thing that they arrived in a cave that somehow Kisame seemed so familiar with; since; they had to go in directions where Kisame did not even have a difficult time choosing.

Naruto sat on the ground, soaked, along with the kasa he wore. "Hey Kisame, could you untie me now?" he said, being uncomfortable in his current wet state. He tried moving his arms; they were looser than the one Kisame did before. He could move his elbow a bit and that is the only thing possible.

"Ninjas have jutsus for that kid…" Kisame said, pointing out the obvious that Naruto forgot. The blonde remembered, yeah, they do have jutsus for that. He laughed at himself; he forgot one of the most practical jutsus. Naruto then untied himself from the ropes.

Kisame then walked deeper into the darkness of the cave leaving Naruto wondering where the guy went as he took of the kasa on his head. The wind blew into the cave making the blonde shiver, it was getting damn cold, and he just wished he brought some spare clothes. Naruto shut his eyes hard and started rubbing his arms with both his hands with all his might. When suddenly the sound of wood dropping came to him and made his eyes open to see that Kisame was making a fire.

Naruto gave out a few blinks, in wonderment. "How'd you even know there was wood there?" the boy asked, as the fire was all set and ready. A fire, Naruto had already found something to warm himself up.

Kisame took off his cloak and placed it somewhere near the fire to let it dry revealing what he wore underneath, black, fit sleeveless, the regular Akatsuki pants and footwear, along with the light blue arm warmers. He sat down and leaned on the wall, "This used to be the hideout of the so-called, "Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist"," Kisame looked down as if he was remembering a few memories he had here, "Zabuza's dead, I haven't heard much from Raiga either but I heard he passed away just quite sometime ago. The other four I haven't seen for a long time ever since I left hidden mist." He started to look around, observing everything in the venue they were in, "By the looks of it, there haven't been people here for years."

Naruto could not believe it but he actually felt sorry for the guy. Zabuza and Raiga he knew those two, he actually managed to fight with them. The other four, well he has not seen them before. Suddenly, he saw Kisame spinning a kunai on his finger, amusing himself. Remember, if you play with sharp objects you will get hurt. The kunai accidentally gave a cut on his ring and middle finger making it bleed.

"See what you get for playing wi…" Naruto stopped in the middle of his sentence when he suddenly saw that the wound was rapidly healing, in seconds it completely healed. Naruto was shocked, no way, he thought, still looking at those two fingers of Kisame.

Kisame threw the kunai, piercing the hard wall of the cave. "Surprised to see another of your kind?" he said, giving out a laugh, stunning the boy in shock. Who knew Kisame was a jinchuuriki?

Naruto's jaw dropped and eyes widened as he fell into silence. If you are lucky, you might see a tumbleweed roll by. It was only after a while that sounds started to come out from the blonde's mouth and you couldn't even understand a thing. His fingers started to move into a frenzy, Kisame has a tailed beast inside him. He did not know why he was so shocked but it just happened.

The older man raised an eyebrow at him, "You okay kid?" Kisame asked, looking at the petrified Naruto. Okay the boy was over acting Kisame could tell, it was just that he too was a jinchuuriki, hell, Gaara is one too. Unless… Kisame suddenly got pissed off for some sort of reason.

The commotion stopped when Naruto suddenly gave out a sneeze, being out in the rain made him catch a cold and his clothes were not helping him either. "Take your clothes off." Kisame said, straightly and direct to the point towards the kitsune.

Naruto looked at him blinkingly like a little gerbil. It took him a few minutes to respond with a, "Why should I?" Kisame wanted to strangle the boy.

"You know what I mean!" Kisame exclaimed, resisting the urge to make the boy stop breathing. Naruto gave out a laugh at Kisame's reaction.

Naruto peeled his clothes off, placing to the side to dry. Leaving him wearing light blue boxers decorated with fish cake all over them. As you could see clothes keep you warm but if they're wet they make you cold but if you don't wear em' you will still be cold. It is simple logic. He just had to warm himself up against the fire.

To Kisame it seemed that the kid was too comfortable even in this type of weather. It was as if he did not care what would happen next, he did not care if he did catch a cold or maybe something even worse. "Hey kid, Kyuubi helping you?"

Naruto turned his head towards Kisame, he thought about it for a while, well Kyuubi is helping him in more ways than one and so he nodded. He can't help but wonder why Kisame asked him that question though.

"Remember this." Kisame continued, with his gaze at the flames dancing in the darkness that slowly came down upon them. "That demon inside you protects you because if you die it dies as well. Don't depend on it too much there will be times when it will abandon you…"

Naruto gave Kisame a wide grin, "I don't depend on Kyuubi, I am myself and I don't need any Kyuubi's help!" the boy said pumping his fist up in the air but in the end fell on his back because of the sudden sneeze he did.

Naruto did not get what Kisame really meant. As you could see, if one is a jinchuuriki, their immune system is somehow taken over by the demon, making the body depend on it to make sure no foreign bodies would be able to infect the body or just plain cure the damn sickness he has. Now by any chance, the demon abandons his never-ending task, the body would slowly go into a near dying state, accompanied by a very high temperature and so on. Kisame is not sure if a jinchuuriki could even die here since the demon might not abandon his container if he knows he could die in the process of doing so but demons could also make mistakes, they may be powerful but they're not really perfect.

Still Kisame had to admire Naruto's personality, he could be an annoying little brat to him at times but what the hell, the boy brings back memories of his childhood. Naruto shivered when the wind blew into the cave once again. Kisame, felt a little sorry for the kid, so checked to see if his cloak suddenly got magically dry enough in a few minutes, and hell, it's dry already, he then tossed it towards the kitsune.

"What the?" reacted Naruto, as he took off the cloak on top of him. Kisame just looked at him and gave out a smirk. Naruto blinked for a few times, as he wrapped the cloak around him, well it was actually warm what else could the boy say. Naruto yawned, it was getting late but he was not sure if he should sleep.

"Go to sleep, I won't bite." Kisame said snickering at the sight of Naruto trying his best to stay up. Naruto was not sure if he should trust one of the few who sought after the Kyuubi inside him. If he could not trust him, than whom should he trust? Well he had no choice; he had to sleep eventually. The boy wrapped the cloak around him and lied down on the floor. He observe the man's every movement but the cloak was really warm, he couldn't help but close his eyes and slowly fall asleep.

_He just wonders…_

----

Kisame was already sleeping when he was suddenly interrupted by the blonde's gasps and moans. "Hey brat could you…" Kisame said slowly opening his eyes when suddenly he stopped in the middle of his sentence upon seeing Naruto shivering hysterically. It was either the kid was pulling his leg or it was the real thing. No, Naruto could not be pulling a prank on him. The boy was practically struggling to breathe to stay alive.

Kisame quickly went near the blonde, "Naruto you okay there?" the older man exclaimed, seeing Naruto slowly opening his eyes and giving a faint smile at him.

"I-I'm okay… It's just that i-it's so d-damn cold…" Naruto said, with his teeth starting to clatter, grabbing the cloak around him closer to his body. Naruto looked as if a bucket of sweat has been poured on him in his current state.

It was still raining but shivering like that would be exaggerating. Kisame touched Naruto's forehead and it was hot, too hot, the thing Kisame had wanted to tell the boy. Now's not the time to lecture though. Kisame began to think of what to do when suddenly he saw a somewhat quick flash of himself as a child in Naruto making his eyes widen.

He quickly grabbed the boy close to him; if that cloak cannot keep him warm, then his body heat will have to do. Naruto looked up at him, "W-what are you d-doing?" Naruto asked as his voice got weaker and weaker when his question ended.

"I'm sharing with you my body heat… what else does it look like?" Kisame said, as he brushed his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair. Observing the expression on Naruto's face as he held the boy very much close to him just to make sure he keeps the boy warm as much as he can.

When suddenly Naruto grabbed Kisame's top tightly and pulled himself closer, surprising the blue skinned man. Kisame looked at Naruto's face and saw a comforted expression. "Y-You're ac-actually, warm… UGH!"

Something's wrong, Naruto's grip on Kisame's clothes tightened, his comforted expression changed into a pained one. Naruto's body was aching all over and the shivering became worse. Kisame even felt as if he would see Naruto's eyes rollback into his head. Hopefully not. 'Naruto, don't die on me! Don't die on me!' Kisame yelled out in his mind, he had never been this worried for such a long time. When it came to things like these, the best way was to sleep through it; the hard part was if Naruto could even sleep with this thing.

"Naruto, just close your eyes, it will be over soon." Kisame said in a tone that somehow seemed gentle. A tone that he stopped used ever since he was young, at the time when he started to hate the village he used to love even though it was the same thing that resented him. He did not even want to think about it.

Naruto just looked up at him, "I-I…" He stuttered, trying it hard to reveal what was deep inside, "I-I'm sc-scared…" Kisame was surprised with the confession of the boy; the blonde was scared of dying. He could not blame the kid, even if he was in that state, even he would be scared of closing his eyes and turning out that he would not be able to see daylight again.

Kisame gave out a sigh but he knew just what to say to Naruto, "You won't die, you haven't been able to become Hokage yet, now close your eyes." He said to him giving out a wide grin.

Naruto smiled at him even though he was suffering in this state of his, "Y-you're right." He replied, slowly closing his eyes, he won't die, he hasn't become Hokage yet. What struck him most was that, Kisame was there for him, so he wondered is this what it feels like to have a father with you? Never leaving you no matter what happened in your life. "Hey Kisame…" he said before he went to sleep but still with his eyes closed, "I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" Kisame replied, wiping the sweat off Naruto's face.

"Nothing…"

----

Naruto woke up with the relaxing feeling of sunshine on his face; he noticed he was still in Kisame's arms, he looked up and there was the ex-mist nin sleeping. Naruto gave out a soft smile and closed his eyes once again, wondering…

_Is this the feeling of have a father by your side…? He just can't help but wonder…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sometimes the truth isn't always a good thing… There will be times when it will bound you into shackles and if you're lucky, it might even provide you, your own death sentence…So sometimes it's best just to shut up… Next chapter, Chapter V: Truth… That sad thing about truth is; the truth is sad…_

I feel a little disappointed with myself when I made this! –sob- I don't know why but, I do. Well, what Kisame showed up there was what people call fatherly love… -raises an eyebrow at you yaoi/Shounen ai fangirls- So anyway, I hope you liked this. Now, I'm going to make chapter 5! –cracks knuckles- Okay, wish me luck!


End file.
